


Around The Campfire

by MatrixDream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bad stories, Campfires, Gen, Horror Story Telling, Mild Gore, Sparkeaters, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Misfire has the idea to tell horror stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uncreative title and prompt are uncreative but, this was last minute. Happy Halloween!

  
  
        Krok managed to get a sizable fire going and rested his servos palm outwards, a few inches away from the open flame. He could hear the soft, in turn clangs behind him as his team each chose a seat and sat down. Krok sat closest to the fire with Crankcase sitting slightly behind him, Misfire and Fulcrum sat together on the opposite side while Spinister rested near them, Grimlock laid snuffling in recharge directly behind him. Content sighs chorused through the air as they enjoyed the heat warming their chilled frames. The wind was crisp, leaving the sky clear of clouds and dark as night. Stars littered the milky canvas, illuminating the area along with the roaring fire and brought a soothing atmosphere. The silence didn't last long of course, they were The Scavengers after all.   
        "You know what'd make this even better?" Misfire piped up.  
        "Continued silence?" Crankcase groaned, knowing fully well that would never happen now.           
        "Psh, no! Spooky stories!" Four collective groans chorused at the suggestion. "Oh come on, I have a good one!" Misfire whined.   
        "You're going to give yourself nightmares again," Fulcrum pointed out. "And I had to deal with you last time."     
        "I don't get nightmares and this story is going to give  _you_ nightmares!" The flier declared. Before anymore objections could be said he began his story. "One stormy night..." He started.  
        "Here we go." Krok huffed, smacking his servo against his forehead.   
        Misfire continued despite the interruption, "Fiv-six 'Cons sat in a circle around a camp fire. The wind could be heard howling, OooooOOOOooo, over their _hushed whispers_. They were lost and all alone! But they weren't!"  
        "How does that even work?" Fulcrum whispered skeptically to Spinister who, he noticed was enraptured with the horrible tale.          
        "Secretly, five figures were creeping up on the unsuspecting 'Cons. Step, step, step, each becoming louder than the last. They got closer, and closer, untilllllll..." Misfire dragged out the last syllable for longer than necessary. "RAGH!" He screamed, grabbing the mech beside him and making the K-class jump. Once the shock wore off he was shot a dirty look, he laughed before picking up where he left off. "It was the DJD! But, there was something off about them. No, it couldn't be, THEY WERE TURNED INTO SPARKEATERS! Rah, raah! They were here to eat our sparks  _and_ torture us!" He cried, then proceeded to make overly dramatic death sounds and faked screams.   
        Spinister looked around in clear paranoia and waved his gun around as he waited for the imaginary targets to make an appearance. Crankcase was expressionless as usual but, Krok and Fulcrum were visibly shaken slightly. Misfire surveyed his teammates reactions with a self satisfied grin and secretly crowned himself the 'horror story king'.   
        "That was..." The K-class gulped. "S-stupid. Stupid story...Didn't even-didn't even make any sense."  
        "I'd like to see you do better."  
        "Fine," Fulcrum took the challenge. "Just...Gotta think of one."  
        "Eugh, come ooonn. We're going to rust before you figure it out." Misfire sighed noisily and shoved the other mech.   
        "Alright, alright. Uh, one night-there...uh, was an, uh Autobot! Yeah, and he broke onto a Decepticon ship! And killed them all. Their spirits now haunt our ship! Ooo-ooOOo," The tan mech wiggled his digits but, the motion was too hesitant to have much affect. Everyone stared at him with raised optic ridges, or at least those who had them. "I tried, okay!? I panicked!"          
        "Sounds like the war in a bomb shell." Misfire joked.   
        "My turn," Krok exasperated breathlessly with a shake of his helm.   
        "The worst thing you could whip up is some spooky story about dirt on a console." Crankcase muttered.   
        "I should whip you up." Krok shot back, raising his servo in a threat.   
        "Alright, looks like we're out of tales." Fulcrum cut in before things could become heated.   
        "I have one," Spinister piped up, surprising nearly everyone. They looked at each other before shrugging and deciding to listen. Once he knew he had everyone's attention he began. "You open your optics to find yourself in a white room. There's nothing but silence and the blank, lack of colour is nearly blinding. You tried to move but, your limbs feel heavy and something seems to be pressing you down. You feel a shiver go up your spinal strut as you realize you're strapped down to a medical slab. You manage to turn your head and see a large needle sticking out of your arm. It's pumping a strange green liquid into your Energon lines. As you become more aware your dulled senses suddenly become oversensitive. The straps itch and the needle pinches. You try to struggle and shift just enough to see a table covered in various medical tools, each sharper and larger than the next. You begin struggling more but, freeze when you hear a door open and then pede steps. You looked up wide eyed at the unknown mech as he approaches you. His smile is sinister and directed at you as he picks up a large knife. He makes his way towards you and cackles as you plead for your life. He lifts the knife and plunges it down, the tip pierces your armour. He begins prying the plating off of your very protoform. He relishes in the sounds of your screams as he grabs pliers and begins splitting the plating protecting your spark chamber. He saws open your spark chamber and reveals your very life force. It shrinks from your fear but, remains unprotected as he grabs a syringe. He shoves it into your spark, injecting you with an unknown fluid that burns through your veins. You try to scream, try to move as pain rips through your sensornet but, he's not done with you yet. He whistled and catches the attention of someone or something. You heard more pede steps and cringe as a large beast jumps on top of you. With a low growl-" Grimlock participated by giving said audio. His growl made everyone but, Spinister practically jump out of their plating. "It pounces and devours your spark whole."   
        The fire had long ago burnt down to heated embers but, no one made a move. Spinister yawned and stretched before patting Grimlock and getting up. "This was fun. Recharge time." He began walking back to the WAP with Grimlock close behind. The remaining 'Cons chuckled to themselves nervously and chattered amongst themselves quietly in the hopes of calming their racing processors. A mysterious sound in the distance had them up and running after the Dinobot and true 'Horror Story King'.  
        That night, they all slept together in the same room on the WAP.


End file.
